In a printing device, a printhead, such as in an inkjet pen or print bar, may include a number of dies containing nozzles for delivering printing fluid to a printing medium. For example, each die may include channels that carry printing fluid to ejection chambers for each of the nozzles. Each die may also include electronic components, such as gated logic and other micro-electro-mechanical structures (MEMS) for controlling the delivery of the printing fluid to the printing medium. For example, a resistive heating element or a piezoelectric ejection element may be used to heat the printing fluid in an ejection chamber to force a droplet of printing fluid out of the nozzle. Accordingly, each die may be electrically connected to other components of the printhead, such as an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC), a surface mounted device (SMD), and so forth, or to other components of the printing device.